


KINKtober Ficlets

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Series: KINKtober ficlets [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: BAMF John Wick, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Safeword Use, Shibari, Shower Sex, Soft dom dynamics, Spanking, Sub!John Wick, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: 31 days of thirst -- yes, you read that right.I'm doing kinktober so I'll be posting a ficlet here each day (fingers crossed).UPDATE -- So -- I've called it quits on daily stories. I've got too much going on in my personal life -- good things, not bad -- and I have hit a wall. I'll be doing weekly prompts from here on out. Thank you so so so much for reading and commenting and kudoing!





	1. First Strike

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of thirst -- yes, you read that right.  
I'm doing kinktober so I'll be posting a ficlet here each day (fingers crossed).
> 
> UPDATE -- So -- I've called it quits on daily stories. I've got too much going on in my personal life -- good things, not bad -- and I have hit a wall. I'll be doing weekly prompts from here on out. Thank you so so so much for reading and commenting and kudoing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 1 prompt -- Spanking

He liked washing the dishes. By hand -- even though you had a dishwasher -- but it was relaxing and he enjoyed the instant gratification of taking something from dirty to clean. He was just about done, a few bits of silverware left when he felt the slap of your hand on his ass. “Yeah, you clean those filthy dishes babe.” You said lowly before laughing. He wasn’t laughing though. He was just staring at you, his jaw clenched and a slight flush creeping across his cheeks. It took a second for your brain to switch gears -- for it to dawn on you why he was looking at you like that. He turned back to the sink and slowly started rinsing the silverware in his hand. This time you reached your hand back a little farther, hit him a little bit harder. The thwack sounding off the hard surfaces of the kitchen. He inhaled sharply and dropped the silverware with a clatter into the sink. Turning to you and catching your wrist mid swing. His eyes fixed on the floor. Pulling you toward him and placing your hand on the growing erection in his jeans. "You want to teach me a lesson?" He asked, his dark eyes meeting your surprised ones. "Have you been a bad boy?" You asked coyly, holding his faltering gaze and watching as his cheeks reddened even more. He nodded once in response, gazing at the floor. He let go of your wrist. "You like it when I hit you?" You dropped your voice lower and slapped him again. He let out a muffled moan. "You like it when I spank you, John?" You struck him again. Your hand stinging. "Yeah." It was more of a sigh than anything. His face probably as red as his cheeks, his eyes glazed and unfocused. Shit. He was really into this you realized. You wondered how many other people had seen this side of him. Probably not many, if anyone at all. It made you feel powerful and also so full of love that you could burst.  
"Kiss me." You demanded. He wrapped you in his arms and pressed his lips softly against yours. You slid your tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth to yours. Letting you deepen the kiss. He moaned softly as you nipped at his lower lip and tightly gripped his hair. Your kisses becoming hungrier and more demanding as he tightened his grip on your waist. Pulling you against him.  
"Fuck me, John."  
"Here?"  
"Anywhere. I don't care -- just fuck me."  
He pulled you quickly toward the bedroom.  
Both of you shedding your clothes along the way.  
He pushed you backward onto the bed and stripped off your jeans and panties.  
He barely had his jeans around his knees when he crawled on top of you. His hard cock already sliding against your wet folds.  
He slid inside without much resistance and you wrapped your legs around him as he started thrusting into you slowly. Too slowly.  
Slap! He gasped and sped up his thrusts. SLAP! You hit him even harder. You could see his cheek turning red over his shoulder. He moaned appreciatively. "What do you say?" You growled in his ear. You didn't give him a chance to answer before you slapped him again. "Th-uhhhh" he groaned as your hand came down again with a snap. "Thank you." He moaned out as you came undone around him. Moaning his name loudly. "Do you want to come?" His eyes flicked to yours, his jaw clenched tightly. "Please." He whispered. "What's that?" "Please let me come." His voice was strained with the effort of hanging on. You slapped his ass one more time and he moaned loudly. You whispered in his ear. "Go ahead, darling." He came moaning your name. His eyes tightly closed and his hips thrusting haltingly against yours. You combed your fingers through his hair. Holding his face against your chest while your breathing returned to normal. "I really liked that." He was the first to break the comfortable silence between you. Gazing up at you, his expression soft and unguarded. "I like this side of you." You said quietly, stroking your hand along his beard. "I like this side of you too.” He said with a grin, kissing the palm of your stinging hand.


	2. Drained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 2 prompt -- shower sex

Paris. Not a bad place for a job but he'd much prefer to be here with you. Eating pastries, drinking wine, strolling and taking in everything the galleries had to offer. It wasn't to be -- this time. He made a mental note to whisk you away soon. He was hungry and tired. Coated in grime and gunpowder and blood. Checking his watch he realised he'd promised to check in with you hours ago. Things hadn't gone as smoothly as planned. He half stumbled into his room at the Paris Continental. Grabbing his phone and tapping open FaceTime. 

Your smiling face came into view on his screen. "Sorry I was late babe."  
"Rough job?" Concern taking over your face. Your brows knitting together.  
"Yeah."   
"I can tell."   
He chuckled softly and moved a hand through his hair. His eyes widening a bit as he pulled back a bloody hand.   
"Was that blood, John?!"  
He grimaced.   
"Yeah, some of it's mine -- luckily, most of it isn't. Why do you sound so echoey?"  
"I'm in the bathroom. I was about to get in the shower when you called." You said, tilting your phone and pulling your robe open teasingly.   
"I need a shower. I feel disgusting."   
"Show me."   
"What?"   
"I wanna watch, John. Please?"  
He shot you a shy grin and moved into the bathroom, positioning the phone in full view of the shower.  
You heard him groan as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. There were wet patches on the black shirt underneath.   
His hands were shaking a little as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.   
"Nervous or adrenaline?" You asked with a smile.  
"Mostly from work." He smirked at you.   
There were splotches of blood on his face and chest and you could see the dark shadows of bruises forming. He stared at you as he undid his belt. Zipping it out of the loops and tossing it onto the floor with a clatter before undoing his pants.   
"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?"   
You nodded and grinned wolfishly.  
"Wish I was there though."  
"You are, in a way. Get in the shower." He said as he slid his boxer briefs off and stepped under the hot stream of the shower.   
You watched as the water cascaded over his body. The sweat and grime and blood washing away down the drain. The water running off his hair slightly pink as it trailed down his broad, muscular back. He was glancing over at you, smiling broadly as he took in your naked form under the water. Admiring the way the rivulets ran down your breasts. The way your face relaxed, how you eased your shoulders up and down trying to shake out whatever tension you had there. You teasingly trailed a hand down your neck, between your breasts, down your stomach before your fingertips slid against your pubic bone, dipping further down and gently rubbing your clit as you moaned a little. You directed your gaze back at him.   
He stared at you for a moment, his lips parted and his chest flushed, either from the hot water or his desire. Probably both.   
"Please, John? Let me see you." You asked, softly your tone not even enough to hide the desperation in your voice.   
He grinned at you as he placed a hand on the wall and slid the other down his body, wrapping his hand around his already hard cock and stroking up and down his length.   
You heard his groan softly but it was getting hard to see. You closed your eyes and propped your foot up on the ledge of the shower, sliding a couple of fingers inside your soaking wet cunt while you moaned his name.   
Opening your eyes again all you saw on your screen was fog.   
"Babe, your camera. I can't see!"   
He moaned softly and suddenly came into focus as he wiped the lens off sheepishly.   
"Sorry!" He said with a raspy chuckle before he ducked back under the water.   
"Keep going sweetheart. I want to watch you come."   
Your eyes were transfixed on the way he was skilfully working his length. His head dropping forward, leaning heavily on that hand on the wall. He watched as you came undone, gasping out his name so reverently, your legs shaking to the point where you had to lean against the wall of the shower.   
You watched as he reached his own climax. His lower lip caught between his teeth, his bicep and forearm tensing until he came with a moan.   
"I wish I was there."   
"You were, I was thinking of you the whole time. Thinking about being with you, in our shower at home." He let out a short laugh.   
"Remember that time we slipped?"   
You laughed. Hiding your eyes with your hand before peering at him through your fingers.   
"We almost died! Can you even imagine, John?! The baba yaga, killed by shower sex?!?"   
"At least I would have gone out doing someone I loved." He shot back with a smirk.


	3. Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 3 prompt -- bondage

You heard the sound of heels clicking along the hallway. A smile spreading across your face as the door slowly opened. She flicked the lights on and you squinted against the sudden brightness. Your eyes needing time to adjust to the light after laying here in the dark for the last – who knows how long. Was it fifteen minutes? Twenty? Forty Five? 

“Had enough, John?” 

“Yeah.”

You struggled against your restraints and pressed your head back into the pillow. Goosebumps rising over your skin as her gaze raked over your naked and prone body, one hand behind her back. She was carrying something. 

A flash of nervous excitement ran through you as she walked closer to the bed. You desperately wanted to touch her. For her to touch you. To be hers fully.

She made herself comfortable on the bed next to you. Running her hand over your restraints, along your arm, trailing across your chest. You moaned appreciatively, your eyes pleading for more. 

Slowly she revealed what was in her hand. 

“Cake? I’m tied up here and you’re eating CAKE?”

She gently set the plate down on your chest, dipping her finger into the chocolate frosting and seductively licking it off her finger.

“I really outdid myself with this one. It’s almost perfect. Sweet – but not too sweet. Delicious.”

She grinned at you but it wasn’t her usual warm, open smile. 

It was the grin of someone – or something – watching its prey fall right into their trap. 

She kissed you softly and moved off the bed – leaving the plate and cake right where it was – in the middle of your chest.

She crawled between your spread legs and ran her nails up your thighs. You groaned and felt your half hard cock begin to stiffen again. 

She took you into her mouth. So warm and soft. And wet. 

“Please.” You whispered as your hands tugged against the restraints in frustration. 

A flush creeping across your cheeks and down your chest.

She let your cock fall from her mouth, landing against your stomach with a thud.

“Oh honey” She cooed.

“We’re just getting started.”

She stood up and shut off the lights, leaving you in the dark, alone – hard and hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Obviously, IRL you should never ever leave someone who is restrained alone -- it's not safe.   
Right, pals? Right.


	4. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 4 Prompt -- Dirty Talk

His fingers brushed along the back of your neck, making your necklace shift on your cleavage. You glanced at him through your peripheral vision, nodding and smiling at your colleagues joke. It was a retirement party – normally the kind of thing you wound up going alone to since John was often away on business but he was in town so there was no ducking out on you this time. People would occasionally tease you about your mystery man, that perhaps you’d made him up. 

After your colleague wandered off to get a new drink John lowered his mouth to your ear, his lips almost brushing against you. Whispering lowly how beautiful you looked. How happy he was to be here with you. You looked down and smiled widely. Flustered by his sudden rush of compliments, his breath against your ear and the warmth of his hand on the back of your neck. “I’m going to push this dress up around your waist, pull your panties off with my teeth and bury my face in your cunt until you gush all over me.” He growled into your ear. 

“John!” You blurted out, much louder than intended. 

“Hmm?” He asked innocently, pulling away from you and winking. 

“One more drink and we’ll go." 

"Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart – there’s no rush.” He said with a grin as another colleague approached for an introduction and a chat. 

He was a man of his word. The minute you were home he walked you to the bedroom and did exactly as he promised. You were barely able to toe off your shoes before he had you on the bed, roughly bunching your dress up around your waist, his hands holding your thighs apart while he slid your lace panties off with his teeth. 

“You’re fucking dripping, my god. Look at you, so desperate and needy.” He growled, his lips so close to your cunt.

You writhed under his tongue, moaning loudly as he used it to taste you. To tease you.

Grabbing his hair in your hands. He let go of your thigh and slid a thick finger inside you. Followed by another.

He pulled his mouth away from you.

“You like when I’m stretching out that tight cunt of yours?”

“Uh huh.”

He put his mouth back to work on you as he fucked you with his fingers, moaning and lapping at you to the point of obscenity. You were panting and whining, barely hanging on.

“Does my good little whore want me to fuck her? Want to come all over my cock?”

“Yeaaaaaaaaah.” It came out as a breathy whine.

“I want you to ruin me. Please. Please I need to feel you inside me.”

He crawled up from between your legs and slid inside you, thrusting hard. 

“My beautiful little slut. I would have fucked you in front of everyone tonight. Would you have liked that? For me to show everyone who you belong to? I’m surprised they couldn’t smell how wet you were.”

“Oh fuck!” You gasped. 

Your mouths met in a desperate and sloppy kiss. His beard damp with your juices, moaning as his tongue slid against yours.

“I love when you taste like me, smell like me. Marking you as mine.” You growled into his ear.

“God, you make me so wet John. No one else can make me gush like that. Just you. You and that hard cock of yours, that mouth – those fucking.” You gasped “Fingers! Oh fuck. Oh my god. John.” 

“That’s it – good girl. You’re such a good little slut. Taking my cock so well. You wanna come? Come all over me.” His breathing was coming in gasps and you could feel the tension in his back as you raked your fingernails across it. Clinging to him and whimpering softly as you gushed all over him. Coming so hard it felt like the world had fallen away for a moment and it was just you and him left. 

You dug your heels into his ass and yanked his hair as his thrusts became more erratic. 

“Fill me up. I want to feel your come drip down my thighs. Please baby. Fill up your little whore.”

You buried your face in his neck, biting and sucking as he came inside you. Breathing hard, you both moaned softly as he slid out of you. Feeling your collective spend pooling onto the sheets underneath you. Moving so his arms were around you, your face nestling into the space between his chest and his shoulder. Both of you satiated and exhausted – and surprisingly at a loss for words.


	5. Tight Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 5 prompt -- Choking

“I don’t want to hurt you” he said softly. His hand resting protectively on your hip, his fingers edging under the waistband of your linen shorts. You let out a small sigh. “John, you’ll be doing the opposite of that.” You said, trailing your finger down the bridge of his nose, lightly tapping the tip. “Did you just boop me?” He said incredulously. “Did you just say boop?” You countered, raising an eyebrow before you both laughed, melting some of the tension between you. You were curled up on the couch together, enjoying an all too rare lazy Saturday. 

“I trust you. You know exactly how much force it takes to hurt someone or, well...” You trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. “I’m. Worried.” He said haltingly, averting his gaze from yours. “You’re worried you won’t be able to stop? You’re worried I’ll see that side of you that you work so hard to hide?” The corner of his mouth dipped downward as he slowly shook his head. “You’re worried I’ll be afraid of you.” His eyes met yours in a gaze that spoke volumes. “That’s it. Isn’t it?” “Yeah.” Was all he said. “This isn’t about fear though -- it’s about control. Something you have a lot of actually.” 

“This is also something I’m asking of you. Something I want you to do. I mean -- I know I annoy you sometimes -- don’t you ever want to wrap your strong, capable hands around my throat and just squeeze? Even a little bit?” You asked with a soft smile. His frown deepened and his eyebrows drew together. “No. I don’t think about that. Even when you’re driving me up the wall.” He said. “I was kidding John. About the you wanting to strangle me. I still want you to choke me -- lovingly -- of course.” You said, giggling a bit nervously. 

Something in his eyes shifted. Like it fell into place for him -- or that he finally understood what you meant. He leaned in and kissed you. Softly at first. His hand gliding up your thigh, moving up into the leg of your shorts. Your hands on either side of his face. Pulling him in closer, lips parting, tongue sliding into his mouth -- deepening the kiss. As you were kissing you felt him gently settle his hand around your throat -- squeezing lightly at first. He pulled his lips away from yours, his face still so close your noses were almost touching. He closed his hand a bit harder around your throat causing you to let out a strangled moan. “Like this?” He asked gazing at you, a smirk forming on his face.


	6. Cut It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 6 prompt -- knife / weapon kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So -- this was a tough one for me to write because this kink is not for me. So I wrote this and its probably not what anyone would really want out of a set up like this but it's the only idea that popped into my brain.

John loved surrendering to you – he trusted you enough to show his soft, vulnerable side – a side that no one else in the world would believe existed. Your shared secret. You liked to push boundaries with him. He was a challenge and you were up to the task. Never quite able to physically dominate him – for obvious reasons – his life’s work built on a foundation of withstanding pain and discomfort. 

You slid your knife – the one he’d given you and taught you how to use – up the middle of his t shirt, exposing the smooth skin of his stomach inch by inch. Straddling his hips you slid the knife higher and higher. His chest with it’s smattering of dark hair rising and falling with each shallow breath he took. He was watching your every move, his eyes glazed with desire. You cleanly cut through the v neck of his t shirt and rested the flat side of the blade underneath his chin. His expression shifted in an instant and he firmly grasped your wrist and pushed your hand and the knife slowly away from his skin. “Paper.” He said it firmly. You froze as soon as his safe-word left his mouth. He took the knife gently out of your hand and set it on the nightstand. You moved off his lap and sat next to him. You moved to brush his hair behind his ear and he flinched away from you. 

You pulled your hand back and folded them in your lap. “Are you alright John? Please talk to me” He sat up, his shirt still on his arms but hanging open. “It’s one thing for you to cut my clothes. It’s another for you to hold a knife to my skin – near my throat.” He paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully. “I never for a moment worried you would hurt me intentionally – I trust you and I love you – but all it takes is one wrong move, one slip and I’m badly injured or worse.” “I’m so sorry. I understand completely. What can I do in this moment for you to feel ok?” You asked, your chin quivering. Desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. You didn’t want to make this about yourself and you didn’t want to put him in the position of having to comfort you – so you took a few deep breaths and tried to recenter yourself. “Just so we’re 100% clear – cutting my clothes is ok, blades on or in or touching me? Not ok.” He said placing his hand over yours. “Come here, kitten.” He said, laying back and holding his arms out to you. You nestled against him, your head on his chest, holding him tightly.


	7. Cold Noses, Warm Mouths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 7 Prompt -- Hair Pulling

You pulled your coat tighter around your neck. It was the first truly cold evening of fall – cold enough that you could see your breath. Dog didn’t seem to mind the change in weather – he was walking along side you happily. Occasionally stopping to sniff this or that. John wrapped his arm around your shoulder bringing you in tighter against him. “Ow! My hair!” You yelped as he pinned your long hair between his arm and your back, tugging harshly. He moved his arm and you rearranged your hair. His arm snaked back around your shoulder. “Better?” He asked with a sheepish grin. “Much better.” “You know” He said sliding his fingers into your hair and gently tugging it by the roots. “I thought you liked when I pulled your hair.” He said with a dark edge to his voice. You moaned softly. “You know I do.” You replied quietly. Worrying that someone may overhear you – even though there was no one else around. You felt a rush of warmth through your core despite the cold weather. He stopped walking and pulled you in for a kiss, his hand still fisted tightly in your hair. You moaned softly against his mouth as his tongue slid against yours. He pulled away and smiled widely at you. A glint of mischievousness in his eyes. “I think Dog is cold. We should head home.” “Mmm yeah. I think so too.” You replied, feeling slightly dazed by the sudden rush of desire that he’d sparked in you.

As soon as he’d unhooked Dog from his leash John turned and grabbed you by the coat, pinning you between the wall and his body. His mouth was on yours, his cold nose pressing against your cheek, taking your lower lip gently between his teeth. You pulled his coat open and slid your open palm over the growing bulge in his jeans – moaning contentedly at the feeling of his cock hardening under your touch. You grabbed his hands and worked his fingers away from your coat, shrugging it off onto the floor. You pushed his coat off his shoulders and tugged at the cuffs – encouraging him to do the same. His coat joined yours on the floor as your hands deftly worked open his belt. Popping the button on his jeans and slowly pulling down the fly. You slid your hands down the back of his jeans, pushing them down his hips as his tongue slid insistently against yours. 

You sank to your knees in front of him and he wound a hand into your hair slowly and firmly pulling from the roots, a delightful tingling spreading across your scalp. His other hand lazily pumping up and down his hardened length as he gazed down at you. Taking in your half lidded eyes and your spacey smile – the one that always graced your face when he had you at his mercy. He gently tapped the head of his cock against your lips. “Is there something you want darling?” He practically growled at you. “Mmmhmmm.” You murmured in response, opening your mouth to him. He had such a firm hold on your hair that you couldn’t move. His cock teasingly just out of reach. “Mmm is not an answer. Tell me.” His voice becoming huskier and deeper with each passing moment. “Please John.” “Only since you asked so nicely.” He rasped as he pulled you closer by the hair, your lips wrapping around him. Sliding him as far into your mouth as you could. Breathing deeply through your nose before taking him into your throat. He moaned loudly as you bobbed your head, alternating shallow and deep movements of your mouth. Your fingers digging into the firm muscles of his ass, controlling his thrusts and helping you stay upright at the same time. 

His grip tightened on your hair again and you could tell from the little moans and his hitching breath that he was close. You could feel his cock pulse in your soft, wet mouth. He stared down at you, taking in your flushed cheeks and the way you shimmied your thighs together. He knew if he leaned down to touch you right now you’d be dripping wet. “I’m gonna cum.” He gasped out “Hmmm mmmhmmm” You moaned around him as you slid a hand up to cup his balls before adding a twisting hand motion into the mix – one you knew he loved. He came with a rush, his vein pulsing against your tongue as his come spilled into your mouth. You swallowed but some escaped your lips, leaving a glistening trail down your chin. You grinned up at him sinking back onto your heels as he wiped the cum off your chin with his thumb. Sliding his hand back into your hair he tugged slowly but firmly leaning his face close to yours. “I’m not done with you yet, darling – get up.”


	8. Two or Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 8 prompt -- finger fucking

You knew he was mixed up in some seriously frightening shit. Turning up at your door with large, angry bruises and freshly stitched wounds wasn't unusual. Sometimes he wouldn't take his shirt off at all. Between the tattoos and his frequent trips in and out of the country you couldn't bring yourself to ask what he actually did. Whatever it was, what mattered to you was that he was kind and gentle -- unless you asked him not to be. Your phone rang just after 2PM. “Hello?” You asked groggily, swiping a hand over your face and holding back a yawn. “I’m home.” A smile spread across your face and you felt your brain snap out of it’s sleepy fog at the sound of his voice in your ear. “Dani!” You said happily into the receiver, cradling it closer to your face and winding the cord around your finger.   
“Yeah. Are you free tonight?”   
“Good timing on your part -- I have tonight off…”   
“Oh?”   
“You still remember where I live, right?” You asked teasingly -- it had been nearly three weeks since you’d heard from him last.   
“I do. I can be there by 7.”   
“Can’t wait.”

You’d just finished tidying when he knocked his distinctive pattern on the door. The sound sending another wave of desire through your body. You grabbed his hand and pulled him into your apartment shutting the door firmly behind him. “Someone’s eager.” He said with a smile before he pulled you in for a heated kiss. You moaned against his mouth, settling your hand on the back of his neck. His arms wrapping around you, breaking the kiss to whisper in your ear. “I missed you, kiska.” His breath warm against the side of your face. “I missed you too Dani.” You said quietly. 

He sucked in a breath as his fingers met the soaked lace of your panties. Glancing up at you he smiled softly as he trailed his fingers gently up and down before moving them to the side. His fingers gliding over your wet folds. You bucked against them and moaned. The ache between your thighs almost unbearable now. He pressed his fingers against you, this time his fingers sinking in between your folds and resting teasingly against your entrance. He kissed you softly before you opened your mouth to him, his tongue sliding against yours. His fingers remaining still as you rocked against them, trying desperately to encourage him to move. Look at you -- soaking my fingers like this. Fuck. You must have been aching for me." "Mmmhm" You moaned loudly as he slid two fingers easily inside your cunt. "Weren't you kiska?" He slid his fingers in and out, curling upward and pressing against your gspot with each stroke. He had you making sounds that would normally embarrass you -- you were mewling and panting as he pressed his tongue against your clit. When he pulled his face back his chin was glistening with your wetness. “How many -- mmm -- how many fingers?” You moaned as you reached down and brushed your fingers over the hand that was skilfully fucking you. “Two.” He said, with a knowing smirk. “More, puh -- please.” He slid a third finger inside without much resistance. A low rumble escaping his throat. “You really were aching for me weren’t you -- you little slut. I want to feel you come around my fingers. Can you do that for me, kiska?” You nodded. Your words having failed you as you sank into the waves of pleasure threatening to crest over you. “What’s that mean?” You gasped out, clenching tightly around his fingers. “Kiska?” “Uhhuuuun” His face poised over your cunt, the sounds of your wetness filling the room as his fingers worked in and out of you steadily. “It means kitten.” He said, his hot breath fanning across your cunt as he wrapped his lips around your clit. Making you cum so hard that you stopped breathing for a moment.


	9. Unseemly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 9 prompt -- Leather

He covered your mouth with his gloved hand and hissed sharply into your ear. "Shut up! You're going to get us killed." The rich scent of leather and his cologne flooding your nose. You snaked your tongue between your teeth and licked along his palm, moaning quietly -- or so you thought. He tightened his grip on your face, cutting off your flow of air -- his gloved fingers digging harshly into your cheek, almost causing you to bite your tongue. As your eyes widened in horror he whispered again. "I'll suffocate you if I have to. Nod if you understand." You nodded as much as his tight grip would allow and he shifted his hand so you could breathe again. The cold metal zippers of his motorcycle jacket pressing roughly into the bare flesh of your back. You trailed your hand over his fingers and gently peeled them away from your face one by one. It was obvious he was allowing you to. Almost as obvious as the erection pressing against your ass. You placed two of his fingers in your mouth as silently as you could manage. Your eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of his fingers digging into you hip and the earthy, mineral taste of the leather washing over your tongue. His breath caught in his throat as your tongue explored each stitch, each seam of his gloved fingers. Staying pressed together, his fingers in your mouth until everything was silent around you. 

He pulled his fingers from your mouth and spun you around, pinning you to the brick wall of the roof access. "You fucking bitch. You almost got us killed." His voice low and gruff. Each word dripping with a mix of lust and anger. "I'm not the one whose dick is hard right now." You shot back with a challenging glare. "You never learn. Do you?" He growled, his eyes becoming impossibly dark. He slowly worked his hand out of his glove, using his teeth so he didn't have to let go of your hip. He pulled it from his mouth and looked down at it for a moment, smirking to himself before shoving it roughly into your mouth. You moaned despite yourself and his smirk grew into a smug grin. Sliding his now bare hand up your inner thigh, his fingers encountering the wetness that was still sleeping beyond your folds. "Is this for me or the leather, doll?" He asked as he sank his fingers deep into you. Grinning around the glove in your mouth you nodded. Squeezing his hardened length through his jeans, causing him to pull in a sharp breath. "One day I'll kill you Perkins. Today, I'll settle for fucking you."


	10. Knotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKtober day 19 -- Art of Seduction

He heard the door open and tensed for a moment before he relaxed back into the pillow, ready to surrender to his afternoon nap. She’d wanted to surprise him with something so she’d set off from the Continental alone, leaving him to his own devices. When she wanted something she could be very quick, so he thought nothing of her being back so soon. He opened his eyes just as the set of strong hands were about to wrap around his neck. What in the amateur hour fuck is this he wondered as he drove his knee into his would-be attackers stomach. The man grunted and hunched over. John grabbed the back of the man’s jacket and yanked it up over his head, holding the fabric tightly as he swung his leg up with full force. His foot connected with his attackers crotch and the man dropped like a stone to the ground. He punched the back of John’s knee in an attempt to knock him to the ground. “Pathetic.” John said as he deftly stepped behind the man and put him in a headlock. “I’m not going to kill you, I’ll leave that for management.” He said as the man faded into unconsciousness. 

John looked around for something to subdue the man and his eyes landed on the Shibari rope beside the bed. She’s going to be upset that her rope is gone, he thought as he hogtied the sad excuse for an assassin. John almost felt bad for the man. Almost – but rules are rules and he’d broken them. John picked up the phone and dialled 0 for the concierge. “Afternoon, Mister Wick. How may I be of service?” “Afternoon, Charon. I’ve had an uninvited guest.” “My apologies, do you require a dinner reservation?” “No, thank you, Charon. If security could show them out?” “Absolutely, Mister Wick. They will be with you shortly. Again, my deepest apologies for this inconvenience.” 

She walked in as he set the phone back in its cradle. “Calling for room service?” She set down her bags and strode over to him – she stopped in her tracks as her eyes scanned over the hog tied man on the floor next to the bed. “Honey, I.” “John!” She said with a lustful gleam in her eye. “I had no idea you’d be into this. He’s handsome.” She said as she ran her fingers down his tshirt clad chest. He shook his head and a flush crept up his neck, spreading across his cheeks. “That’s not what this is.” His explanation was cut off by a knock at the door. “Can you let them in, sweetheart?” “Sure.” She opened the door to two very large gentlemen. “Come in, please.” She said gesturing into the room. The men nodded at John and carried the hog tied assassin out of the room without a word. He closed the door behind them. “He was trying to kill me. Sorry about the ropes, I’ll buy you new ones.“ "But will they come attached to a handsome stranger?” She asked, her voice dipping below her normal register. “They might.” He said with a sly smile.


End file.
